Love of the Phoenix
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: One shot - Monkey D Lacey leans on Marco after the death of her brother Ace and feelings start to become clear.


"I wonder how Luffy is doing." Lacey stated in between tears as Marco wrapped his arm around the young dark haired girl.

"Grieving, the same as you kido." Marco answered as he pulled the girl closer to him.

"I can't believe he's gone Marco." Lacey said as she cried into Marco's chest.

"It will be ok Kido." Marco stroked the girl's hair trying to calm her as much as he could. Marco knew the only thing he could do at the moment was look after Lacey and make sure she is not alone. At this point in time they both needed each other they were both grieving but unlike Marco, Lacey hadn't lost anyone close to her before. Marco just wanted to keep Lacey close.

Lacey met Marco three weeks before marine ford she wanted to find Ace but she met Marco instead the man was kind and they spoke about Ace. Marco was impressed by Lacey's attitude towards Whitebeard unlike most she wasn't afraid of the man and stood up to him which earned whitebeards respect and in turn he let her stay on the ship until Ace returned. Lacey spent most of her time with Marco listing to his stories.

There wasn't much Lacey could do at Marine ford when she went to get to Luffy, Marco held her back Marco was holding her when they both witnessed Ace's death. Lacey went limp in Marco's hold as she watched her brother die and her twin brother break down. Lacey couldn't move, her legs gave way and she fell to her knees Marco still had his arms around her shocked and teary eyed at the events in front of him.

Marco couldn't leave Lacey's side, she didn't move or speak at all for a week after Ace's death Marco made sure she ate and was washed, it was hard for him seeing her like this. He had started to develop feelings for the younger girl.

"Everything will be ok" Marco stated as he held her close to him stroking her hair softly "He wouldn't want you to grieve forever, he would want you to live your life the way you want."

"Thanks Marco." Lacey smiled as she looked up at him admiring the image in front of her.

"Come on." Marco stood up holding her bridal style "Time for you to sleep."

"No I'm not tired Marco, No I don't want to go to bed!" Lacey protested.

"You need to sleep." Marco laughed as she wriggled in his grasp. Marco walked towards his room he had been sharing with Lacey since they had returned from marine ford. Marco laid her on the bed smiling as she tried to keep her eyes open "Night kido." Marco smiled as he pulled the covers over her. "Not tired huh?" Marco laughed as Lacey curled up in the covers and was now asleep. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving her alone to sleep.

A few weeks passed Marco had put a tired Lacey into bed once again. She had become less tired lately and was much happier. Marco settled down against the wall sitting on the futon he had been using to sleep on while Lacey used his bed.

"Marco?" Lacey said sleepily as she sat up trying to adjust her eyes to the dark room and locate the man she was calling out too.

"Yeah?" Marco replied as he walked over to the girl "What is it?" he knelled down next to the bed looking up at her.

Lacey touched his face with her hands "You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Eh?" Marco stammered trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"The bed is big enough ill take the side near the wall. Don't worry I won't bite you. I just think you should sleep in your own bed, I feel bad taking it away."

"Move over then." Marco stammered as he sat on the edge of the bed Lacey smiled at him as she moved over making room for him. Marco lay down next to the girl slightly flushed at the fact they were sharing a bed.

Lacey moved closer resting her head on his chest as she pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"Night Marco."

"Night." Marco stated as he stroked her cheek and hair.

Marco woke up to Lacey's head still on his chest her arm around him and her leg over him. He couldn't help but smile at the girl wrapped around him. He moved her hair away from her face smiling at the girl. Lacey's eyes started to open startling Marco and making him nervous "Morning Marco" She smiled sleepily up at him as she nuzzled closer to him.

"Morning. I'm going to get washed and dressed see you at breakfast?" Marco asked as he stroked Lacey's face softly.

"Ok Marco." Lacey smiled as she unwrapped herself from Marco and watched him walk out of the room.

"Hey, come eat." Marco smiled as he waved Lacey over.

"Looks good!" Lacey smiled as she sat down beside Marco and began to eat.

"You eat a lot." Marco laughed as he watched Lacey eating her fifth plate of food "You eat just like Ace."

"Ace..." Lacey said quietly to herself as she stopped eating looking down at her lap.

"Shit. Lacey I'm sorry." Marco stated as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Marco." Lacey stated trying to smile up at the man. "I'm going to go bath." She stated as she got up from her seat at the table.

"Sure see you later." Marco replied mentally slapping himself for mentioning Ace when Lacey wasn't ready to talk or even hear Ace's name.

Marco decided to let Lacey be for the rest of the day knowing that if he was constantly around her it would just annoy her and make her distant from him and he didn't want that. He didn't see Lacey at dinner so decided to go check on her. Lacey was sitting on the bed reading a book. "You ok kido?" Marco asked as he walked in sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm ok Marco." Lacey replied smiling at the man sitting next to her.

"Come here." Marco smiled as he put his arm around her pulling her close to him letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Thanks Marco." Lacey smiled as she looked up at him.

"No problem." Marco smiled as he held her face in his hands "Anytime." Marco leaned forward smiling as his lips touched hers softly. He pulled away slowly wide eyed "Lacey, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lacey said smiling as she pushed her lips against his kissing him softly as his hands reached for her waist pulling her onto his lap as he kissed her roughly. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer to him her breasts touching his chest. His hands found their way up Lacey's top fondling her breasts before pulling off her top taking in the sight of Lacey sitting on him wearing a red frilly bra. Marco smiled as he pushed her on her back pulling her shorts off slowly as his hands caressed her legs revealing her red frilly underwear. Marco smirked as he kissed the girl beneath him.

"No fair you still have your clothes on" Lacey pouted as she reached out pulling Marco down to kiss her by pulling his shirt before pulling it off his shoulders and reaching down to his trousers unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Marco smiled into the kiss as he pulled his trousers off. Marco pushed his groin against Lacey's making her moan at their clothed groins making contact. Marco pushed down harder moaning at the contact. Marco pressed his chest against her feeling her clothed breasts against his bare chest. "Now who still has their clothes on?" Marco smirked as he put his hand underneath her unclasping her bra with one hand pulling it off slowly revealing her large breasts. Marco began fondling them squeezing them roughly making Lacey moan as his hands began to roam her body finding his way down to her groin his fingertips brushing against her skin making Goosebumps form. His fingers made their way into her underwear caressing her lips softly before entering her slowly before adding another finger and moving faster as Lacey moaned in Marco's ear making his penis twitch at the sound.

Marco pulled Lacey's underwear off slowly, taking his own underwear off in the process. He kissed her roughly as he began kissing down her body softly reaching her groin smiling as his tongue brushed against her clit making her squirm with every touch. His tongue swirled slowly around her clit making her squirm as he quickened his pace as he listened to her moan and squirm at his touch.

"Oh" Lacey moaned "Marco, Oh... Oh..." Lacey moaned as she came. Marco smiled as he moved away from Lacey looking at her flushed face and heavy breathing. He kissed her roughly as he started to push his penis inside her causing her to shout at the intrusion.

"You ok?" Marco asked startled as he stopped moving "Want me to stop?"

"No its ok. Carry on Marco." Lacey stated as she smiled at him

"I'll go slowly. Tell me if you want me to stop and I will ok." Marco asked as Lacey nodded in agreement.

Lacey bit down on her lip as Marco entered her slowly causing a stinging pain. Marco pushed all the way in and began to slowly move back and forth looking down at Lacey. "It's ok no more pain." Lacey stated as she smiled up at him as the pain started to fade away.

Marco nodded as he began to move faster after he believed that Lacey was no longer in any pain his began to thrust harder and faster making her moan. Lacey wrapped her arms around Marco pulling him closer. He kissed her roughly as he pulled her legs up to get deeper inside her. He put her legs over his shoulders as he thrust inside hard and fast. Lacey placed her hands on his legs that were beside her as he held on to her legs as he thrust into her deeply making her moan. Marco began thrusting faster as he could hear Lacey's moan loader and faster. Marco thrust fast and hard as he heard Lacey come as her hands fell from his legs and she began to breathe heavily with half lidded eyes. He thrust hard into her as he got close and released himself inside her.

Marco let her legs go as he used his boxers next to him to clean the blood from himself and from Lacey before lying down next to her pulling her close as he pulled the blanket over them both. Lacey nuzzled closer to him wrapping her arm around him. Marco kissed her softly "I love you Lacey." Marco stated smiling as he stroked her cheek with his finger.

"I love you too Marco." She smiled as she kissed him back before nuzzling back into his chest.


End file.
